A Warriors Life Oakpelts Beginning
by TheMoonLightFantasy
Summary: A cat, clan-born in Nightclan and also magically not just Nightclan blood. The other clans Moonclan, Rainclan, and Snowclan live in the same forest. Oakpelt as a chance to save his clan and is given a Prophecy, "Oak will fight for Night, and the un-known traitor will overcome us all." Will Oakpelt save his clan? Or die under the paws of the un-known traitor?
1. Oakpelts Beginning Chapter 1

- Chapter 1

It was early in the morning. The sun shone slightly over the horizon as leafs washed over it. In Nightclan camp, in the Apprentice den, was a orange cat with green eyes. He had red markings on his face, with a red raindrop on his fore-head. A backwards rain drop, and just above his eyes was red across them, and then at the very end pointing to the raindrop at his forehead. The orange tom rose to his paws. Today was the day he was to be a warrior. His best friend, Firepaw was becoming an apprentice as well. Him and Firepaw walked out of the Apprentices den, already chatting. "Were becoming apprentices today!" Firepaw meowed happily, but Oakpaw just smiled slightly.  
"Yea, I know."  
"Aren't you happy, Oakpaw?"  
"Its nothing really big, I'm just aging."  
Firepaw halted and jumped infront of him.  
"JUST AGING?! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU HAVE YOU GONE MOUSE-BRAIN?"  
Oakpaw rolled his eyes. "Here we go again..."  
"Were becoming warriors, and that means new re-"  
But Firepaw was cut off short when Oakpaw put his paw on his mouth.  
"Yes, you have told me this speech like every moon till the day I was born!"  
Firepaw chuckled. "Yea, true, true, but now is the day! This is when we don't need our mentors coming with us constantly when we go out of camp, and we don't need to train!"  
"Yes Firepaw, but we do have new re-"  
"Don't copy me you fool!" Firepaw chuckled.  
"I don't know, I've got this vibe..."  
"About what?" Firepaw meowed.  
"Well, you know that warrior that creepy cat in our clan?"  
"Well we have two of them, you and-"  
"No we just have one Firepaw! Its... Scarclaw! You know him?"  
"Oh yea! I think he is alright for now, I'm not so sure if-"  
That's when a yowl came from the highrock.  
"All cats that can catch there own prey, gather around the highrock for a clan meeting."  
Quickly, Firepaw and Oakpaw trotted in the clearing. The sun shone clearly now, and cats were gathering. Firepaw's mother and father were watching with proud purs. To bad only Oakpaw's mother was here to see him, he had never met his father.  
"Cats of Nightclan, today is the day we have two of ours apprentices coming warriors. They have trained hard to learn Starclan's ways, and get to have there warrior names."  
Firepaw purred when Oakpaw just sat there. Oakpaw's mentor Robinpelt, came to sit beside him. The warrior let out a purr as Firepaw's mentor, Flamefur, came to sit beside Firepaw.  
"Firepaw, step forward." Firepaw stepped forward looking at the leaders gaze. But at the edge of Oakpaw's eye lay Scarclaw. That creppy warrior looked up at the leader and suddenly lay a smirk on his face. Something was not right and Oakpaw knew that. But the apprentice looked back at his friend.  
"Firepaw, I can already see your fathers bravery in your eyes. From now on, you will be called Fireclaw. In honor of your fathers warrior name."  
The cats chanted his name,  
"Fireclaw! Fireclaw!"  
Oakpaw didn't really look so happy as Fireclaw did. Fireclaw's fathers name was Largeclaw, now Fireclaw had the same warrior name as him.  
"Oakpaw, step forward." Oakpaw got out of his sitting place, and stepped toward the highrock with the leader just on the edge.  
"Oakpaw, I sadly do not know your father. But I know your mothers spirit and his is within you."  
Oakpaw turned his head toward his mother, Blueflower, who smiled proudly at him. But sadness lay in her deep blue eyes.  
"Oakpaw, your name will now be Oakpelt."  
The cats chanted his name.  
"Oakpelt! Oakpelt!"  
Largeclaw, and Fireclaw's mother, Dawnfeather came to meet Fireclaw and Oakpelt. Blueflower was coming to meet them as well. But Oakpelt looked back at Scarclaw, who was now gone.


	2. Oakpelts Beginning Chapter 2

- Chapter 2

Oakpelt looked around, seeing that cats were surrounding him, he vanished into a hole that the cats made space and quickly ran to the camp entrance. He fell to the ground, and looked up to see Scarclaw he had bumped into. Oakpelt gulped. "And where do you think you are going?" Scarclaw meowed, but it sounded more like a growl. /Jeez what is this guys problem?/ Oakpelt thought. "Just uh, going to get some mice that's all!" Though the crowd he had escaped from stared at him in confusion, Oakpelt only wanted to find Scarclaw. That vibe will be there till he finds out what he is up to. Oakpelt could tell that Scarclaw forced his claws to stay sheathed. "You just turned a warrior and going to get prey, hmm?" Oakpelt looked up at the huge warrior. He was way bigger and taller then him, "And fatter..." He whispered to himself. "What did you say?"  
"Nothing!" Oakpelt wiggled free and ran into the warriors den. He stayed there till moonhigh, facing the very end of the cave. Watching and listening...

When it was Moonhigh Oakpelt turned his head over his shoulder. Scarclaw was out of his nest. /Perfect!/ He thought and slowly walked out of the den, watching every step he made. When he made it to the entrance of the warriors den, he saw Scarclaw head for the camp entrance. Oakpelt trotted over and jumped in after him. Oakpelt called over to the huge warrior. Scarclaw stopped walking and turned his head. "What are you doing here? Its late."  
"Hmm... I must ask the same thing. And I'm not an apprentice anymore, Scarclaw."  
Scarclaw let out a slight growl, but Oakpelt did not hear it.  
"Lets go back then, kittypet!" Scarclaw spat.  
"Kittypet? I don't even fight like one! And for your information I never was one-" That's when Scarclaw flashed and ended up one claw-length to his face. "Your getting my temper running, kit!" Scarclaw growled. That's when Oakpelt knew not to say another word. The two walked back, but two rabbit-lengths away. "So, why were you out here anyway?" Oakpelt meowed, but Scarclaw halted in his tracks and so did Oakpelt after Scarclaw did. "I was out here hunting for prey, just like you were when you just turned a warrior!" Scarclaw spat and went to Oakpelts face again. "Now get out of my business kittypet!" Scarclaw flashed away from him heading to the camp himself. Oakpelt was left alone. "What is wrong with that warrior anyway? Jeez, I think he has a fur-ball in his throat." Oakpelt meowed walking back to the camp.


	3. Oakpelts Beginning Chapter 3

- Chapter 3

Oakpelt made it to camp, his paws were wet from the puddle of water he had stepped in. The orange tom yawned and walked to his den. Scarclaw was already fast asleep. Oakpelt sat down and stared down at him. "Looks who's a kit now, kit! No sorry Kittypet! Because your nothing but a stupid piece of crow-food!" Oakpelt hissed and went to sleep in his moss. The warrior lied down and thought of some things before he went into a deep sleep.

It was Night, and he opened his eyes to see his was at Great Rock. This is were they were to hold clan meetings, his mentor had shown him before. A breath was behind him and he turned to see himself Oakpelt got startled. But he did not have any red markings. Yet there was a cat beside the one with no red markings, that one had the red markings. "How are-" But before he could finish the sentence, the one with the red markings said, "Meet me at the border of Rainclan territory." The red marking one disappeared and flowed in the air. He stared at the cat with no red markings. Maybe that was the one that he looked like in the future? That cat disappeared and he disappeared with it.

Oakpelt gasped and looked around. The sun was coming out and he got quickly to his paws. Oakpelt bolted out of the warriors den and into the forest. "Rainclan border!" He kept saying to himself as he ran. Leaves rustled as he ran. He had to go to Rainclan border! The cat looked exactly like him. Oakpelt kept running and running, until he reached the border. He looked over the stream to see the cat that had the red markings like him.


	4. Oakpelts Beginning Chapter 4

- Chapter 4

Oakpelt looked over as he saw the cat that looked like him cross the stream. It was very good at swimming indeed, then he thought for a moment. The cat finally made it to the other side. The orange Rainclan warrior went up to Oakpelt, at least a squirrel-length away from his face. "Oakpaw, I finally get to see you." Oakpelt shook his head. "Its not Oakpaw anymore, Its Oakpelt." Oakpelt meowed, and the cat purred. "I have important news to tell you." The Rainclan warrior meowed, as they both walked to a secret spot so no cat could spot them that easy, but it was possible some cat could find them. "Oakpelt..." The Rainclan warrior started. "I know Blueflower and-"  
"Wait, you know my mother? Then who is my father!" Oakpelt raised his voice.  
"I know who your father is, just let me explain."  
Oakpelt wanted to protest, but did not. He waited for the tom to speak.  
"I am your father."  
Oakpelt stared in shock, a Rainclan cat? How could that be? Was that why he had that backwards rain-drop on his forehead to show where his loyalty lies? "But how can that be-"  
"Me and Blueflower meet one day, she fell over the stream and I ran in to catch her before she drowned." The Rainclan warrior explained.  
"And ever since then I couldn't leave her. Then one day she brought a kit, and that was you. You looked exactly like me. Green eyes, the markings, everything." The cat meowed, but Oakpelt was speechless. But he forced himself to speak. "Then what is your name?" Oakpelt meowed.  
"My name is Foxpelt." Foxpelt meowed.  
"But Oakpelt,"  
Oakpelt looked up.  
"Your-"  
But before he could finish, a dark brown tabby pounced on his father.  
Oakpelt quickly ran out of the bush to see Scarclaw pinning his father down.  
"Get off him!" Oakpelt hissed but Scarclaw didn't listen, he ripped Foxpelt's neck fur off each bite, Foxpelt yowled in pain, and he threw the Nightclan cat off of him. Scarclaw landed beside the stream, Scarclaw quickly got up and ran at Foxpelt. Foxpelt dodged and landed behind the Nightclan cat. Foxpelt jumped and pinned Scarclaw down. Oakpelt gasped. Scarclaw growled. "Oakpelt, get this Rainclan warrior off me!" But Oakpelt couldn't just attack his father, so his father got off of him himself. Scarclaw faced them both, not noticing how much they looked like. "Oakpelt, what do you think your doing?" Scarclaws claw ere unsheathed, they were razor sharp! No wonder that's why they called him that.  
Scarclaw growled, and Scarclaw flashed and before he knew it, Oakpelt passed out.


	5. Oakpelts Beginning Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

Back at Nightclan camp...

"Where did Oakpelt go?!"

"Scarclaw should know!"

"What about if he got killed?"

"Calm down everyone!" It was Shadestar who spoke, and right beside him was his deputy. Violetsong.  
Scarclaw lifted his head and walked through the group of cats, they had made a line to make him pad to the highrock.  
"Scarclaw, tell me. What happened to Oakpelt?" Scarclaw came at the top of the highrock beside his leader and deputy.  
"Oakpelt, why yes. The young warrior was at the stream, were Rainclan and Nightclan's borders are."  
Everyone was quiet. Wanting to hear what has happened, but at Blueflower, she was worried sick. That was her only son, but when the she-cat heard Scarclaw say Rainclan, she completely froze. Blueflower was starting to think maybe he knows something, and that's why she was terrified.  
"That's when the Rainclan cat and him were fighting on our clans border, but it was to late before I could save Oakpelt. The Rainclan warrior made him suffer, and threw him in the stream. The river turned red, by now it must have faded away. But before Oakpelt got in the stream, he passed out. I attacked the Rainclan cat, but it retreated when it got the chance."  
Blueflowers eyes widen, the moment Scarclaw ended the story, tears dropped down her face.  
"Blueflower!" Dawnfeather called, but Blueflower was already covering her face with her paws. "Blueflower! I'm so sorry..."  
But Blueflower kept crying and crying. Her tears fell down heavily. Just like rain.


End file.
